The X Files
by Artexatreyu
Summary: A more "Citrus flavoured" outlook on some action going on behind scenes of Nation Integration. Sokkla, Zutara
1. Burning Passion

**Author's**_** Note:**_**_ I took a page out of one of my favourite author's story and created a 'missing scenes' section. (Complete credit goes to Pearlynn and her amazing work "The Phoenix." The writing here wouldn't be in existence if it wasn't for her riveting creation motivating me to begin my own. Thank You much, Pearlynn_.)**

Azula lead the tribesman into the dark, her keen eyes slicing through the darkness. She wanted absolute privacy. The Fire Princess walked into the water nearest the rocks, the tide sweeping their footprints off the shore. When they were almost chest deep in the water, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Sokka's waist, arms encircling his neck and shoulders. Sokka raised his hands to the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up. Azula resumed their kiss, turning up the heat a little. She slipped her tongue into the tribesman's mouth, his eyes popping open in surprise. He moaned slightly, holding her closer to him. The fire bender raised her hands to the sides of his face, roughly wrenching their lips apart.

"Tell me how much you want this, water savage!"

Sokka acknowledged the dangerously pointed nails close to his eyes, but it didn't staunch his desire. He scrunched his nose at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I want it..._just as much_ as you do!" He gripped her thighs tighter, then began sliding his hands upwards.

"You lie! You could never want anything as much as what I do!" she, in turn, latched her lips back to his, kissing deeply. Water was beginning to steam around them, their needs becoming unbearable.

The warrior began walking back to shallower water, finding where the ocean climbed onto the sand. He laid Azula onto her back, coming to rest on his left hip and elbow, raised above her. His right hand traveled up her left side, his thumb dancing around the base of her breast. It rubbed at the edge of the wet cloth, feeling the water shrinking the fabric close to her skin.

"Starting to feel a little bit tight, isn't it?" he ventured underneath the top piece, traveling along her curving flesh.

Azula growled and arched her back in the sand, "Enough with the teasing, you'll do as I say, when I say! Take it off me!"

Sokka gulped but nodded submissively, even though it was too dark to see. He reached both hands underneath her and found the lightly knotted silk tie. Azula smiled as Sokka fumbled with the lace.

"What's wrong warrior, never done this before? You're going to let a bit of red cloth defeat you?"

"No...I just...haven't done this in a while...I'm a little rusty." he was lying through his teeth and Azula knew it.

"Right...well wake me up when you finally get it undone."

After a few sharp tugs, then some lighter pulls, Sokka finally managed to get her top off. He was still unsure of himself, trying to keep his breathing calm. He gulped, knowing full well what might happen tonight. The warrior stilled his nerves, sliding his hand under the silk and over her milky flesh.

_Ah spirits! I'm touching her...I'm touching a girl!...I'm touching Azula's chest!_

Sokka's caressed her soft mound, easing his fingertips over the beaded tip. Azula raised her knee, dragging her left foot up her right leg. Too long had men looked at her in fear. Too long they _cowered away_ in fear. Sokka was the first brave enough to stand his ground and fully look at her, look at her as the girl she was. He was destined to take an approach, and he would take her tonight! She saw it in a vision!

Azula hummed in approval, smiling deliciously. She took his left hand in her right and placed it at her hip. She eyed his silhouette in the dark sky, then grabbed the back of his head, pushing him forward to kiss her. He took the gesture whole heartedly. It was going to happen, he needed to be brave.

Sokka slid his left hand under her clothing. He felt the silky hair of her centre, drifting downward until his fingertips felt a hot spot of flesh. He broke away for a moment.

"Ohh...you're really warm. You're going to have to calm down if you want me to help you out, Azula," he kissed her lightly.

The fire princess hummed again in approval when he touched her, digging her toes into her calf. She felt like she was going to combust.

"Alright. I'll calm down...but you better quit playing around. I've waited far too long for this!"

The tribesman chuckled quietly, then let his instincts take over. He raised himself up onto his knees, hovering over her body. Taking his right hand, he raised her top out of the way, then lowered his mouth onto her left breast, suckling the pinched flesh with his lips. A pressure built in his middle when he heard her moan aloud. With his left hand, he pushed onward, feeling the small bit of flesh containing bunched nerves. She was still so hot, but the cooling water was starting to equal out.

Sokka's finger tips worked a steady rhythm against Azula's jutting bead of arousal and her warm entrance. He could feel the tension rise in her as he lightly prodded around her edges. _Ah Tui...she is sooo smoothe..._

Azula arched more into the sand, then maneuvered her legs astride of Sokka's waist. She removed her hands from the back of his neck and put them on his lower back, pushing down. He nestled his pelvis against her, letting her familiarize his weight on her.

Azula could feel his eager body pressing against her inner thigh, her heart beating a tempo in her chest. He leaned down to kiss her, taking his hand from her breast to hook onto the gold ring at her left side, sliding the wet cloth from her hip. Azula grabbed his wrist, holding it still.

"Wait...can you hear that?" the distant sounds of laughter were becoming gradually audible from where they lay. Sokka groaned, laying his head on her stomach and mumbled to himself.

"Figures, people always know the right moment to cock block a guy."

Azula pushed him off and reach behind to tie her top back together. She stood and slid the left side of her swim bottoms back up, "Not this time. No one interferes in _MY _relations! Come on, get up. We're going somewhere that we can be more private. NO ONE will interrupt us there." She grabbed Sokka by his wrist and hauled him up roughly, leading him back onto the beach, then out onto the entrance road to hail a trolley.

.

When they had found lit up carriage waiting by, the couple climbed into the cart, Azula telling the driver where to go. She sat opposite of the warrior, a dark smile creeping across her face.

Sokka sat uncomfortably in his seat, trying to calm his nerves. He had been _so close! _He put his hands together, rubbing his thumb tips against each other. He tried to concentrate every where but on the girl in front of him. One look from her could shatter him to pieces. The situation was so much easier to deal with when instincts took over, but now when he was confronted with the concept, the tribesman was far more nervous right now than any other time in his life. He saw her cross her legs slowly, resting her hands in her lap. She was so serene in her movements, so in control.

He thought back at all the sailors that had been on their ship when they sailed out for the island. All the stories of woman they told and the things they had done. Back then, he had listened intently, but acted coolly, like he knew exactly what they were talking about. He had imagined himself doing the same things with some mystery girl, but now, when he was here with Azula, he definitely wasn't so confident in himself.

_Shit...what if I mess up? She's going to incinerate me to ash if I don't give her what she expects...no...no don't think like that Sokka, me ol mate. You're a grown ass MAN for spirit's sake! You're a Warrior! She WANTS you to conquer her!_

He sat straight, composing himself, confidence leveling out. He gave her a mischievous grin, then crossed his arms in front of his chest in completely at ease with himself.

The inferno burning in Azula's stare was still unnerving, and she knew that. She had him under her complete control. She knew he was frightened, he was unsure of himself, but she was not going to allow him to retreat from this. He was hers now, though she did enjoy his egotistical displays.

After a lengthy ride, the were finally making it up the pathway to the family estate. Sokka leaned forward and stared out the window. He knew she was of high birth, but how bloody _high? _

Azula knew the look well, "This is just a common estate. Most houses are like this in the Fire Nation. Nothing too fancy. Now come, let's go inside."

She stood and gestured for Sokka to climb out, then took his waiting hand at the door. She gracefully emerged and stepped down, then proceeded to lead him to the front. She stopped and turned back to the driver, "Be back here tomorrow, and I will pay you triple wage." The man nodded his head, a knowing smile on his face. He shook the reigns in his hand and the ostrichhorse started off.

Instead of going directly to the doors, she lead him down a path following around the house, and up to a set of doors on the back veranda. The fire bender opened the doors and they walked in. Sokka found himself looking into a large, beautifully decorated room, dimly lit by torchlight. He stood amazed as Azula walked to the back of the room and faced a hallway, the fires of the torches turning blue as she entered. She motioned for him to follow her into the long hallway. He swallowed and nodded, hurrying to catch up to her. They followed the hall until they got to an elaborately carved door, opened it, and stepped into an immense bedroom. _HER_ bedroom. Blue torchlight ignited from the braziers placed around the room, illuminating everything in blue light.

"You know, for a fire bender, you sure associate yourself with many things Blue."

Sokka heard a metallic click behind him, then felt a pair of hands slide onto his sides, her warm body pressing up against him. He tensed as those hands began making their way down his lean stomach, following the V of his waist, thumb tips trailing the line of brown hair from his navel.

_Holy and powerful La, give me strength, brother. Let me not fail._

Azula's hands met together at Sokka's waist band, slipping under it without hesitation. The tribesman took a deep breath, concentrating his will to stay calm. He felt her nails drag through his pubic hair, then her fingers encircle him. Azula's eyes glittered with interest, a devilish look in her eyes. "Mmm...some one is excited for the work I have for him. Are you ready, water savage?"

The use of the annoying insult snapped him back to his ego. He grabbed her wrists, turning around to face her, " Oh I'm ready. But the question is, can you handle me?"

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, then carried her over to the large ornate bed And laying her on her back. He took out his ponytail, letting the hair fall in front of his face, grinning deeply. He put his knees on the bed and crawled on top of her, hovering straddled above. He leaned down and kissed her, his hands sneaking under to untie her top, this time with much more ease. Sokka removed the cloth from her chest, also undoing her hair in the process. It fanned out around her as he looked into Azula's eyes, turned green from the light.

Rocking back on his knees, he hooked his fingers at her own waist band and slid the garment down, over her knees and off her feet, tossing it to the floor. She was completely bare to him, but certainly not vulnerable. Her skin was pure and unblemished, her light coloured nipples beading on top of her soft but perky breasts. She was delicately feminine, but still maintained the dangerous edge. He trailed his eyes to her hips and then the thinly shaped strip of hair nestled between her legs.

The fire princess locked eyes with him, not a trace of fear or uncertainty in her gaze. She delicately rested her hands on her tight stomach. Azula raised and bent her left left, opening up half way for him to get a better sight of her hot flesh.

"Like what you see? Remove your clothes and touch me. Please me, water savage."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at her hungrily, climbing off the bed and slipping his swim trunks off to the floor. He raised an eyebrow and smirked when she looked at him, an approving glint in her eyes. _Oh La, that's the look I was waiting for_.

Climbing back onto the bed, he leaned down and kissed up her right leg, massaging her delicate foot in his left hand. He could taste the ocean salt clinging to her skin, but it didn't bother him at all. He stuck his tongue to her skin and licked up to her inner thigh. Her core was so hot, steam was rising from her moisture. Sokka blew a tight stream of air onto her bead of flesh protruding out at the end of her hair strip. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, then lowered his mouth to her damp folds, remembering what the sailors had told him. His lips tingled from the heat, but her sweet smell distracted him from the pain. He sucked at her pearl, his tongue swiveling around it, then flicking it experimentally.

Azula smiled widely, bending her other leg up and arching her back. She grasped the bed sheets, clinging tightly as the tribesman continued his ministrations. The air around the room became increasingly warm, sweat beading on Sokka's forehead. Azula looked at him suckling between her legs. She reached down and grabbed his face, forcing him to come up to her. Azula glared at him, need prominent on her face. The warrior grinned knowingly. He crawled up closer, placing his waist adjacent to hers. Using his left hand, he ran two fingers through her moist creases, readying her. He placed one at her hot entrance, then slowly slipped it inside. Azula's mewling emboldened him, and he placed a second finger inside, slowly thrusting back and forth.

"Stop dicking around Sokka!" The water tribesman chuckled, but bowed to her will. He was painfully aroused anyway. He positioned his swelling at her folds, pushing her skin down a bit to make entering her easier. She wrapped her legs firmly around him. Obviously it was her first time, she would need all the ease she could get. He opened her and slid himself inside of her body in one fluid movement, feeling her tightness give away suddenly.

Azula grimaced silently but urged him on, "Ah Agni, give yourself to me, Sokka, now!"

Sokka needed no further urging, sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He put his right hand back on her breast, kneading and massaging her soft flesh, his other holding her side. Her moaning and heavy breathing was filling his ears, causing him to pick up the pace. He was rocking their bodies back and forth, pressure building in his stomach, sweat spilling from them in the rising heat.

Azula released the bed sheets, instead, digging her nails into Sokka's shoulder, drawing forth blood. She scrunched her nose in pleasure as he growled out in pain. The sweltering heat suddenly spiked one last time, the torches flaring brilliantly as Azula arched her back. Sokka could feel her hot walls convulsing and contracting around him, triggering his own climax. He pushed deeply into Azula's body, releasing his seed inside of her in long pulses. Finally, the muggy temperature began to fade away as they lay still, enjoying their post-orgasm haze, laboured breathing calming down. But it was short lived as a sharp rapping sounded at the door.

"Azula, are you practicing your fire bending in your room?! The torches erupted and it's absolutely stifling in here. You know better than to practice inside! Go to the designated area if you want to fire bend!"

Sokka's eyes were wide with panic, but Azula simply huffed and got up, making her way to a shower room attached on the left far wall, "Yes, Mother. I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again."

"Good. Thank you, Azula." Sokka listened to footsteps softening down the hallway before following Azula into the room, "I thought you said no one would interrupt?"

She smirked mischievously, "No one interrupted us. We're very punctual here, and we wait for the right time to speak or ask questions."

Sokka's blood ran cold and his pupils shrank to small black dots in his eyes, "So...your mother could've been listening in?"

"Well...we'll never know, will we?"


	2. Here In My Room

Zuko's face mirrored Katara's as he stood up slowly. The weight of his armour suddenly seemed impossible to endure. He brought his hands up to her chest plate and found the tie for his shoulder pads, undoing it and letting them fall to the floor. He next untied his chest plate and slipped it over his head, placing it onto the table. He slipped off his arm bracers and placed them there as well. The Fire Prince walked to the door and twisted the handle, locking it. He turned and moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down, looking at Katara.

Her sapphire eyes were wild with anticipation, beckoning him to her. He leaned over and began a slow crawl to her side, never taking his eyes away, even when he laid down on his back. The water bender looked into his gaze deeply, curious how his eyes were literally glowing in the dark, but not wanting to interrupt their moment with questions. The entire room was silent save for their steady breathing. She swallowed hard, feeling a tingle creep down her centre and broke the silence with a whisper.

"Zuko?"

"Katara..."

"Kiss me, Zuko."

In that moment, all the visions of his mind began to feel more like memories as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She slid her arms underneath his when he placed his right arm to her face. Katara gripped his shirt tightly, feeling a rush of hot sensation build on her system and she tugged at his body, urging him over her.

Zuko leaned up on his left elbow, hovering across to her. He rested his right hand at her side, rubbing his palm across her clothes. His face burned when he felt her knee rest against him. When she tugged at his shirt again, he raised up and slipped it over his head, revealing his firm muscles to her. Katara placed her hands on his chest, sending shocks of electricity through him. She scooted her body under his and pulled him close to her, grabbing his lips with her own. Pressure was building to dangerous levels and Katara felt they were moving far too slow.

"Oh, Zuko, touch me!"

He sucked at her neck and peppered kisses down her collarbone. She was already opening her robe when he reached her chest and the layer of bindings wrapped snugly around her. She shifted out of the robe, pressing her body up against his and pulling the cloth from under. Zuko poised himself above as he felt another knee pull up to his other side. He gave her a mischievous grin and began tugging at her bindings with one hand, the other sliding down from her hip to her thigh. He felt her shudder as his thumb came within contact of her sensitive areas.

Bringing his hand back up, he hooked it under her waist band, pulling her leggings down. Another layer of bindings covered her hips. Instead of unwrapping the roll of cloth from her body, he burned through both wrapping fabrics, causing Katara to buck underneath him, afraid that a hot cinder might burn her. He held tight to her hips, keeping her in place, then maneuvered her tights off her legs.

"Katara, it's alright. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Yeah but, now what am I going to wear?! You just burned my bindings!"

Zuko raised up his right hand and placed his fingers under the destroyed chest fabric, kissing her collarbone again, "Don't worry. I'll find you something to wear."

The water bender's heart drummed out a steady rhythm as Zuko lifted away the cloth and exposed her dark flesh. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she definitively wanted it. Katara moaned and arched her back as Zuko wrapped his mouth around her pert left nipple. his left hand came up and massaged her right breast then slowly began sliding back down to her hip again. He tore the fabric from her waist and slid his hand onto her inner thigh, teasing her. He could feel her heat rolling off in waves. He gave a moment to look down at her, taking in every inch of her exotic flesh, desire seeping from his pores.

Katara literally ached for him, her need filling every waking consciousness. She urged him onward by lifting her hips up to meet his waist. The fire bender understood and started weaving a trail of hot kisses from her chest to her navel, shuffling his body down and onto the bed. He made his way to her right hip and sucked on the flesh there, leaving a light mark. Katara clenched at the bed sheets, holding on bravely as Zuko nibbled his way to her steaming centre.

"Hold still Katara. I can't do anything when you're wiggling around like this."

She tried her best to keep from moving around at his tickling touch. Finally, she felt her body thrown into a stiff catatonic position as Zuko's lips and tongue nuzzled her wet creases. She moaned aloud, eyes tightly closed and mouth held open. The fire bender sucked and toiled at her flesh, twisting his tongue around her bead. Katara's legs were held stiffly to either side of his head and he pushed them wide apart as he moved from her jewel to her tight slit. His left hand moved up to her knee and slid down her thigh to join at her divide. Zuko rolled her button under his index finger and then slid down to her entrance. Taking her clit back into his mouth, he placed his index inside of Katara, rubbing inside of her gently.

The two sensations coming at once was too much for her to take, making her squirm and buckle again. The Fire Prince raised up from his ministrations, golden shining eyes peering down at the water tribe girl.

"Katara, settl..."

He couldn't get the rest of his sentence out before she lifted up and latched onto his face, puling him down for a passionate kiss. He caught himself before his weight could land on her but she pushed down on him anyway, urging him to get closer, feeling his stiff erection push against her. Leaning on his right hand, he deftly hooked his waistband and undergarments and slid them down and off, kicking them away. He was now fully exposed to her and she drank his body in as greedily as he had to her.

Zuko clenched his muscles, though he knew he didn't need to try to impress her. He crawled up to her and positioned his pulsing length at her damp opening, noticing her staring at him and breathing deeply.

"Katara. Are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back once it is done."

She nodded at him, her face heavy with desire. Zuko exhaled slowly and reached down to kiss her. He put his right hand back at her hot creases and rubbed in and out of her opening, preparing her for him. With a quick shift, he placed his tip to her and pushed in quickly, hoping there was enough slickness to ease the sudden pain.

Katara tried to relax her anxiety and trust in Zuko not to hurt her. He took great care in preparing her and when it was time for him to enter her, she breathed deep and concentrated on the feeling. There was an uncomfortable tightness at first but it went away after a few moments.

_This is it, he's mine now and there is nothing that will ever come between us..._

Zuko clenched as Katara's hot walls pulsed around him, the pleasure nearly overwhelming him. He closed his eyes as he started moving back and worth in a slow rhythm. Katara felt him pushing against her sensitive tissues, then angle himself to rub against her bead as he slid in and out at the same time. The water bender clutched her lover's strong arms tight, arching her back and crying out quietly.

Zuko felt the pressure building in his stomach but wanted desperately to place Katara's needs before his own. He thrusted harder with each moan of the girl, speeding up his pace and effectively making her moan more and more.

The water tribe girl opened her eyes to Zuko hovering over her, his hands on either side of her body, his body sliding up and down her own. In the shadow of the bed, his eyes began to glow brighter and brighter, as if an actual fire was lit inside his irises. He seemed so wild, so exciting, she wanted him forever.

Katara felt a strong sensation build deep within her, starting at her lower abdomen. Zuko's tedious thrusting was bringing her to climax quickly. She opened her mouth to scream but was cut of by his lips catching hers in a deep kiss. The water bender gripped his back, her nails digging gouges into his flesh.

Zuko pushed in deeply s he felt Katara's walls begin to constrict and release around him. He rapidly thrusted into her as his own climax began to grow nearer. The last of the pressure built in his loins and he released when Katara started contracting around him, every bit of his energy flowing from him into the water bender's body. Her moans reached out past his mouth as she held tight, her legs wrapping around his waist, her insides supping up his fluids. He moved a few more times, kissing her gently, before pulling out, then laid down next to her, puling her onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her. They lay there, breathing in each other's smells and staring longingly into each other's eyes. Katara felt her body pulse with the aftershocks of her orgasm, desperately trying to fend off sleep. She felt so comfortable, so at peace laying here in Zuko's arms, on his comfortable bed and in his warm room. She never wanted to leave.

"You'll never have to leave if you don't want to. I want you to stay here with me, Katara."

Her eyes opened wide in shock that he replied to her thoughts. She didn't say anything for a while, but right before sleep overcame her, she whispered out her answer.

"I love you, Zuko."


End file.
